In Kendall Knight's Arms
by bballgirl22
Summary: Jo is terrified of thunderstorms becaus eof something that happened in her past. When she and Camille spend the night in apartment 2J because of a terrible storm, what will happen? Please R&R! three-shot.
1. 1:00 AM

**In Kendall Knight's Arms**

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Camille," Jo said before hanging up her cell phone. Camille's apartment was across the hall from hers, but Camille's parents were on a business in San Diego. Jo's parents were in Las Vegas at a wedding. Jo had just changed into her pajamas when she looked out the window. It was dark out, but she could clearly see the clouds and hoped there would not be any storms tonight. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and sat down on the couch with a bag of chips. She flipped on the TV and started watching re-runs of Sabrina the Teenage Witch. She loved that black talking cat.

Meanwhile, Camille was doing the same thing in her apartment, hoping that there wouldn't be a storm either. Of course, she wouldn't be as scared as Jo would be. She could fall asleep eventually if there was one.

The girls didn't have much luck that night as a loud clap of thunder boomed outside, and rain started pouring down from the clouds. Both girls jumped when a flash of lightning crackled in the sky. Suddenly, a huge boom of thunder sounded and the lights went out in the Palm Woods hotel, causing them both to scream. Jo tossed her bag of chips on the counter, grabbed her pillow, and ran to the door, muttering,

"2J," to herself.

Camille threw her ice cream carton to the floor and grabbed her pillow and cell phone before running toward the door, also muttering,

"2J."

As the girls turned to the stairs and started running in the dark hallway, they ran into something. That something happened to be each other. They screamed again as they fell back.

"Jo?" Camille asked after a moment.

"Camille?" Jo asked in reply.

"Where are you going?" Camille asked her friend.

"2J. I hate thunderstorms. They freak me out," Jo answered.

"Me too," Camille said as another clap of thunder sounded. "Let's go," she added urgently. Jo nodded and the two took off again.

Camille knocked on the door five minutes later as they stood outside the apartment. It was nine 'o' clock.

"Hey," Logan said as he opened the door. "What's up?"

"Can we hang out with you guys, like for tonight?" Jo said quickly, wanting to get out of the hallway.

"Sure. Are you guys afraid, too?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Camille asked him. Logan opened the door all the way and stepped aside. The girls stepped in and saw Carlos under the couch cushions and James under a kitchen chair. Kendall was laughing hysterically and Logan, Camille, and Jo started laughing when they both crawled out of their hiding places.

"We're not scared!" Carlos protested.

"Yeah, we were… looking for lost coins!" James explained. Suddenly, a clap of thunder sounded again. James jumped into Kendall's arms and Carlos jumped behind Camille and Jo, both screaming. Kendall dropped James, causing him to scream again.

"We're not scared!" Carlos said from behind the girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked.

"The storm is freaking them out, so they're going to chill here for the night," Logan explained. Carlos and James exchanged glances before grabbing Kendall and shouting,

"SLEEPOVER!"

Ten minutes later, after Carlos and James had run around the apartment, sleeping bags, snacks, movies, and everything else needed for their 'sleepover' was ready, except one thing was missing.

"Where's Kendall?" Jo asked. Suddenly, the pile of sleeping bags and pillows started moving. After a few seconds, Kendall popped out.

"The party patrol buried me under there," he explained.

"Sorry," Carlos and James said sheepishly.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Camille asked.

"Me and Carlos want to watch Creepy Scary 2. Kendall and Logan want to watch Gone on a Weird Date," James explained.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Carlos asked, holding up a sign that said 'Creepy Scary 2.'

"Gone on a Weird Date," Jo and Camille answered.

They had all settled down in their sleeping bags and the movie was just about to start when a seriously loud clap of thunder sounded. Jo, who was next to Kendall and holding a bowl of popcorn, jumped in fright. The popcorn flew in the air and landed upside down on Kendall's head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Jo said while trying to suppress her giggles. The others had already given up and were laughing hysterically.

"Its fine," Kendall said as he shook the popcorn out of his hair. "You're scared," he teased her a minute later.

"I am not-" Another clap of thunder interrupted her and she jumped and pushed Kendall's arm in front of her. "Okay, maybe I am," Jo said. She blushed as she let go of his arm. "Sorry." Kendall just smiled.

Two and a half hours later, everyone except Jo had fallen asleep. She had quietly walked over to the couch by the window and was curled up on it at the moment, freaking out. The movie had just ended and the screen was blue, but she didn't feel like turning it off at the moment. She was completely zoned out and didn't notice one of her friends wake up. It happened to be Kendall. He quickly turned off the TV before he spotted Jo, sitting wide awake by the window. He could tell she was thinking about something by the way she was staring into space.

Jo didn't even notice as Kendall quietly made his way over to her. He gently touched her arm and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Kendall, it's you," Jo whispered in relief.

"Who else would it be? Is anyone else crazy enough to be awake at one in the morning?" Kendall teased her gently. He could tell something was on her mind and didn't want to upset her. She gave him a small smile in the darkness. "Can't sleep?" Kendall asked her as he sat down next to her.

"No," she told him. "I can never fall asleep during thunderstorms."

"Did something happen? I know Camille's afraid, too, but she fell asleep pretty easily," Kendall asked her curiously. Jo took a deep breath, as if she was debating something. As Kendall waited for her answer, he moved his hand on top of hers and looked at her. When Kendall looked her way, Jo felt herself blush in the darkness. She took another deep breath before speaking.

"When I was younger, my parents, my older sister, and I were driving during a storm. By the way, my sister's about six years older than me. Well, we got into an accident just as a booming clap of thunder sounded and lightning struck. I had no idea what was happening for the most part, but I do that my parents barely made it. Of course, now it's like nothing ever happened. That's how I got this. My sister and I were lucky. We got by with not many injuries," Jo explained as her hand went unconsciously to a visible scar on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Kendall whispered to her. Jo felt his fingers move her hand away and begin to gently trace her scar. She smiled at his touch. A clap of thunder sounded at that moment and she jumped in fright before hugging her knees to her chest with one arm. As another clap of thunder sounded, she hid her face in his shoulder. As her fear subsided, Jo realized what she had done and immediately moved her head away. She opened her mouth to apologize, but paused when Kendall wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. As another clap of thunder sounded and she shook a little, his other hand moved to her hair and he began to softly stroke it. He let go of her other hand and gently pushed her knees back down. Jo obeyed his unspoken request and slowly lowered her legs back down.

"Thank you," Jo whispered to him as she let her head rest on his broad shoulder. Kendall looked down at her with a questioning glance. "Thank you for caring," she clarified. He nodded in understanding. Suddenly, she felt him lift her chin so she was looking at him. Another clap of thunder sounded at that moment and she made a move to hide her face, but Kendall held her firmly, feeling sorry for her as she started shaking. In an attempt to soothe her, Kendall pulled her a little closer to him, smiling when she relaxed again. Jo lifted her gaze to Kendall and she blushed again when he noticed her looking at him. Kendall took a deep breath. Suddenly, Jo felt his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise before kissing back. Kendall smiled into the kiss when he felt Jo respond. He had been right. As another clap of thunder sounded, he felt Jo stiffen and her body tensed. Kendall carefully pulled her even closer, and grinned as she relaxed.

When they finally broke apart, Jo looked up at Kendall with innocent eyes.

"What?" Kendall asked her with a smirk.

"Nothing," Jo whispered in reply. She curled up next to him and closed her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Jo had fallen asleep. After making sure she was sleeping, Kendall closed his eyes as well. He knew this would be a sight for his friends to wake up to, but he was too tired to care right now.

The next morning, the storm was just winding down. Camille was the first to awaken. She noticed Logan's arm stretched out behind her and quietly shifted closer to him. A moment later, Logan awoke as well. He looked at Camille's position and smiled, making to no move to pull away. When Carlos and James started stirring a minute kater, the two quickly sat up.

"Hey, look over there," Carlos whispered.

"I wonder what happened last night," James added.

"Come one," Logan said. The four walked over in front of the two who were still asleep.

A few minutes later, Kendall opened his eyes and jumped in surprise. Jo woke up when Kendall jumped. As Kendall started arguing with his friends, Camille gave Jo a knowing glance. Jo had finally found a place where she felt safe during thunderstorms. That place was in Kendall Knight's arms.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this. I know I'm in the middle of more stories, but this has been in my head for a week now and I had to write it. I'm thinking of making it a two-shot, so let me know if I should in a review! **


	2. Sequels Please Read

**A/N: Okay, so some of you want this to be continued and some of you want it to stay as a one-shot. I'm going to do the last two chapters as separate one-shots, kind of like sequels. The first one is called Surprise In the Rain. The second one is called Rain of the Future. Please check them out and review.**


End file.
